peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 41
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 41 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991-12 1992-01 *Another in Peel Mailing List user parkermike81's series of early 90s Peel compilations. *Session featured: :Unsane, #1. Recorded 1991-05-21, first TX 14 July 1991, this repeat 28 December 1991. Final track, 'Bath', not present on this recording. Tracklisting Part 1 :From 28 December 1991: :(JP: 'I hope we won't be more than ankle-deep in 1992 before the Unsane LP becomes available generally. In the meantime, here are some of their tunes.') *Unsane: 'Organ Donor / Street Sweeper / Jungle Music / Exterminator' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'We've had a friend staying with us for the last two days, three days, from New York. She's lived there for about fifteen years as a matter of fact and has never heard of Unsane. Seems barely possible.') *Yabby You: 'Plague On The Land (LP-King Tubby Meet Vivian Jackson (Yabby You)) :From 04 January 1992: *Piss: 'Straight Line (Compilation CD-Womens Liberation)' (Selfish) *Bongwater: 'I Want To Talk About It Now (CD-The Big Sell-Out)' (Shimmy Disc) :(JP: 'Not that I've got anything anything against breasts, you understand. My own are the talk, in fact the pride, of the Radio 1 locker room.') *God Bullies: 'Book Report Time (CD-War On Everybody)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *Skeletal Family: 'She Cries Alone (12" mini album-Recollect)' (Red Rhino) *Grotus: 'Las Vegas Power Grid (CD-Brown)' (Spirit Music Industries) *Spontaneous Cattle Explosion: 'I Love It When You Sing In Church (Compilation LP-The Dark Side Of The Pool)' (Liquid Noise) *Dead Moon: 'A Fix On You (LP-Stranded In The Mystery Zone)' (Tombstone) :(JP: 'They sound amusingly out to lunch, don't they?') *Chicano-Christ: 'Where You From Eh? (LP-Chicano-Christ)' (Nemesis) *Ivor Cutler: 'Bicarbonate Of Chicken (CD-Jammy Smears)' (Virgin) :From 05 January 1992: *Nimrod: 'Ripsnort (CD-Grandson Of Ham)' (Bron) Part 2 :From 05 January 1992: *LFO: 'What Is House (LFO Remix) (12"-What Is House EP)' (Warp) *Use: 'Dredge Peg (Compilation LP-The Dark Side Of The Pool)' (Liquid Noise) :(JP: 'This is what they're up to in Evesham in Worcestershire, and I think this is a stupendous record, particularly about two and a half minutes into it, where they shift up a gear.') *Bang Bang Machine: 'Geek Love (12"-The Geek EP)' (Jimmi Kidd Rekordz) :(JP: 'I just got a fax handed to me which arrived on the machine. It's not addressed to anyone, but can it be for me? It just says, "Smile, Man Smile!" Why I should do that and destroy the air of brooding magnificence I've cultivated over the past twenty-five years or so, I simply can't imagine.') *Refrigerator: 'Nickel (7"-Rocking Horse Loser)' (Jupa) *Wckr Spgt: 'Fluffy Cat (Compilation LP-Ghost Of A Rollercoaster (A Shrimper Compilation))' (Shrimper) *Nothing Painted Blue: 'Let's Kiss (7"-The Bellyspeak E.P.)' (Jupa) (a wrong speed moment) :(JP: 'I think "I struck a fender with a pipewrench" must be one of the great lines in all of popular song.') *Piss: 'Fade Away (Compilation CD-Womens Liberation)' (Selfish) *Blood And Roses: 'Necromantra (12"-Blood And Roses E.P.)' (Kamera) JP cannot remember the release date: it was 1983. He obviously forgot about the session they did for him in that year. :(It is unknown which show(s) the following are from): *Ivor Cutler: 'If Your Breasts (CD-Velvet Donkey)' (Virgin) *Suffocation: 'Synthetically Revived (CD-Human Waste)' (Relapse) *Splintered: 'Candleskin (7")' (Dying Earth) 12 January 1991 *Calamity Jane: 'Shark (LP-Martha Jane Cannery)' (SMR) *Distorted Pony: 'Pillar Of Salt (LP-Work Makes Freedom)' (BOMP!) 12 January 1991 *Crossed Out: 'Locked In (7")' (Slap A Ham) (a wrong speed moment) File ;Name *best of peel vol 41 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) ;Length *00:46:37, 00:47:25 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:Wrong Speed Moment